


Only You

by PeaceLilies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Devotion, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Sex, SHIRO HAS DIMPLES, Xenobio, inner narration/monologue, mentions of mates/bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies
Summary: Keith thinking about Shiro
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly more polished version of a thread I did on Twitter on Keith's inner thoughts about Shiro
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith's first thought every morning is, "Shiro." Whether they're together or not, he is often his first thought upon waking and last thought when he falls asleep. He thinks it’s probably a Galra thing, always thinking about his mate, but the thought of Shiro is never burdensome. It only ever makes him feel peaceful. Grounds him. 

He wakes up this morning and Shiro is still sleeping. Keith is curled around him, protective, and he nuzzles closer, breathing Shiro in. He smells like he always does in the morning. Warm, sleepy smell, his own unique scent under that, airy and light, refreshing, and there’s still the scent of his body wash, which is pleasant and masculine. 

Keith rubs his cheek against the back of Shiro’s neck, unable to help himself, enjoying the feeling of his newly buzzed undercut. Keith loves the way it feels against his skin, wiping his scent against Shiro.

He loves the way that Shiro smells. It’s soothing and intoxicating, but he can’t help but also want Shiro to smell like him. To be  _ his _ . Which he is, but there’s an innate part of Keith that requires more than just words. They aren’t quite enough. He needs all of his senses to say that Shiro belongs to him. 

Shiro makes a soft, sleepy noise, and Keith’s heart thumps in his chest. He soothes a hand against Shiro’s chest, not wanting to have disturbed him. He’d been getting a bit ahead of himself. Shiro’s sleep has been better, but not great, and Keith wants him to rest. Sleep is more important. 

He settles and Keith hums softly, the sound turning into a purr, and he spoons tighter against Shiro’s back, wanting to soothe and comfort. He feels the steady rise and fall of Shiro’s even breathing and thinks, ‘My love, I love you, you are safe.’ There had been a time not so long ago when Keith had not been able to keep Shiro safe. Thinking of it makes his heart ache and he holds Shiro tighter. 

He can’t imagine what he would have done if he had lost Shiro, but he must brush the thought from his mind, lest he get washed away in it. He didn’t lose him. He’s here and safe and all is right in the world. Keith knows he can be prone to melancholy when he dwells too long and he makes an active choice to not do so. It’s hard and he is more successful on some days than others. But he tries. For himself and for Shiro. 

Shiro sleeps for another hour and all Keith has been thinking about is how right it feels to hold him and watch over him as he rests. He thinks about the sex they had last night, all the beautiful sounds that Shiro made, how strong and elegant his body was under Keith’s. He can't help the soft growl that escapes him.

It's not threatening, but it is possessive. He can't help it. He knows there's an instinctive piece of him that feels pulled to this possessiveness. 'Mine,' he thinks, for the second time that morning. Keith nibbles Shiro's shoulder, licking over a bit mark that's already there, purring. Shiro smells like him, bears a mark that he had left. Keith feels pleased.Shiro moves in his arms, awake. 

He rolls over a little in Keith’s arms, his gray eyes are so beautiful, soft with sleep. He's blinking, long white lashes fluttering as he wakes, and Keith can't help but brush his fingers against Shiro's cheek. He's a little scruffy and Keith loves it. He's so beautiful. Keith could stare at him all day. 

His elegant cheekbones, and nose, his gorgeous cupid bow top lip, his full bottom lip that Keith can't help but run his thumb over. He gets a soft kiss for his efforts and he smiles. "Pretty," he murmurs. Shiro smiles and blushes. Keith's heart swells at the sight. 

Shiro is so, so gorgeous. So handsome. Keith's thoughts are consumed with nothing but cataloguing every feature of his face. The handsome, sharp lines of his face. His strong chin, sharp cheekbones, his full eyebrows, neatly shaped. His lashes are long and delicate, lips a soft pink, lax, the hint of smile lines forming just at the edges. 

Shiro's smiling, his expression soft, fond, and Keith pets his cheek, brushing a thumb over a dimple, runs a hand through his hair. The strands are soft against his fingers, beautiful in it's pure whiteness. 

'My pretty Shiro…' They kiss softly and Keith's lost in feeling. Shiro's lips are soft and warm. Keith slides an arm under one of Shiro’s, squeezing his hand against his shoulder blade, running his palm over the planes of his back. 

He’s so strong. Keith can feel the way his muscles move under his palm, knowing how much power is there, and how gentle Shiro always is with him. It’s thrilling, having a partner who is so powerful and yet so soft. 

In moments like these all Keith can hold in his mind is the way Shiro smells (clean, masculine, sex) and feels (smooth skin, powerful muscle,  _ warmwarmwarm _ ). Keith has catalogued all of his noises and each one makes his heart beat faster.

He rolls over, loving the way Shiro’s weight presses him into the mattress, the pull and drag of his skin against Keith’s. He wraps his legs around Shiro’s slim, sturdy waist, hands palming his perfect ass in both hands. Squeezing.

His thoughts are a litany of praise and love that flows from his mouth like a stream. He can’t help it. Shiro deserves every word, to know how lovely and wonderful he is. There will never be enough time to offer Shiro all the worship he deserves. Keith would spend all of his time worshipping him if he could. He hears Shiro whisper his name, his skin warm as he blushes. 

Keith kisses him again, pressing the words to his mouth, as if trying to infuse every gesture with his devotion, for Shiro to breathe it in, to internalize it. He is everything Keith could have ever wanted and more. 

He can’t imagine his life with anyone else. There is no one better suited for him, no one more worthy of his love and attention and devotion. When they are together, Shiro is all Keith can think about. 

When they get up to shower, Keith is thinking about the soothing cadence of Shiro’s voice as he talks to him, the graceful dip of his spine, the dimples in his back and ass. He marvels at the play of muscle under his skin as he turns on the shower, stretching as he waits for the water to warm. When he turns to smile at Keith, Keith can’t help but smile back, and think about how beautiful Shiro’s smile is. 

The adorable dimples in his cheeks, how straight and white his teeth are, how he seems to light up from the inside out. Keith can’t help but glow, too, knowing that he’s the cause for Shiro’s happiness in that moment.

It isn’t a hardship to think about Shiro. In fact, it brings Keith more peace than anything else. Especially now, knowing that his love is safe, with him.


End file.
